Gaara's Pain
by Darkest15
Summary: Gaara has left the sand ninja's and has decided to indure his pain and suffering alone, Can someone help him out of his shell and pick up the pieces of his broken and betrayed heart or will gaara always be this way? Review if you like and want more!
1. Prologe

The little boy sat on the roof of a sand village hut, the only person to ever show him kindness betrayed him and then died by his own hands. He looked at his shaking hands imagining blood covering them, the boy was now a murderer and it wasn't his fault. The village had only showed him cruelty and rejection and the boy had finally had enough. He had been forced to protect himself and die or he was ready to die at the hands of the one he loved but the thing that is residing in him had other plans, it had protected him and killed his only family. The small boy clenched his fists angrily and felt that thing growl inside his head. He unclenched his fists and felt warm blood drip onto the roof but the boy didn't mind, he jumped from roof to roof towards the main gate with a small back-pack on his back. He had kunai knives in his little pack that had been bandanged to his leg, he had stolen and modified a genins outift that he had found lying around (translation: he stole it) on the floor. He was a blur except for the bright shock of red hair that could be seen from great distances, the small boy tensed as he heard the shouts of the guards on the wall. He had come prepared to verse them and he pulled out two sand bombs. He threw them towards the guards and jumped over them as the two guards tried to wipe sand out of their eyes and catch the boy. He knew the only reason the village actually put up with him was because he had the Shuksku residing inside him and if they were attacked they only had to set the small child loose on their enemies and watch as he decimated them all. He knew were he was going, the forest near the village hidden in the leaves. The sand ninja would be too afraid to risk starting war by trespassing on the leaves territory.

The young boys name is Gaara and he decided the day he died that he would never trust again,

the only reason to live is too kill or be killed. We are born to die and we die to be born,

What happens when you die but you aren't born?


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger in the forest

**I will only continue after this chapter if I get some love ^^ You can put what you think should happen in the other chapters and I'll take that into account and try and twist the story that way **

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Naruto or Gaara but I do completely own this plot.**

**P.S: If you noticed any spelling mistakes please tell me and try and recognise the word.**

**GAARA'S POV~**

I hid inside a green bush which wasn't very smart considering my hair colour but the stupid rabbit hadn't noticed yet so I kept quiet and concentrated on the hunt. I was about to attack the rabbit with my kunai knife when an arrow shot out of no-where and shot my rabbit right through it's head, I stared at the gory image for a few seconds in shock before I scuttled (Yes Scuttled) out from my bush and investigated the rabbit and my surroundings. I grabbed the rabbit and pulled the arrow out of it's head ignoring the sicking sucking noise it made. I didn't show any emotion as I pulled the arrow from it's head but on the inside I was confused as to who shot it and where they were now. As if to answer my unspoken question I heard the sound of a bow-string being pulled back and a females voice "put my rabbit down or else I'll shoot you right through the head" I turned my head slowly and looked in her direction not the least intimidated by her threat or that fact that she was pointing a bow and arrow at me. "Be careful you might poke your eye out with that thing" I said with no emotion in my voice at all, I had noticed her eyes seemed different from everyone else and her violet coloured hair reached down to her waist. She gave me a droll look and relaxed her arm and bow-string, "what are you doing hanging around the forest trying to hunt a rabbit with a kunai knife anyways?" I stiffened at her question but then noticed she hadn't once shown fear to me yet and so I just shrugged "I ran away" I handed the rabbit over to her reluctently. The girl looked at me funny but then gave me the rabbit back "You look like you need it more then me" I sighed and accepted the rabbit as she looked over my scrawny figure which was skinnier then herself. I just shrugged like I didn't care because I truly didn't care about my appearance or other peoples emotions, you cannot care if you don't have the capacity to do it. I mumbled a quick "thanks" and then continued to walk off in the direction of the cave I had been living in for the last couple years. It was warm and well hidden so that no-one could ever find me, I remember the first time I found it I had to fight off a bear that was living in it. The shukaku came out and snapped it's neck like a bird, I lasted on that meat for months before it finally ran out. The meat festered and created a rank smell in the cave, it got so bad that I had to roll the rotting carcus somewhere else and avoided that area of the forest for weeks waiting for the sun and bugs to do their job and break down all the body fat and melt it all away until only bones remained of the once great beast that had tried to protect it's home. I crouched down low and took off runing as my bred in skills took over I became a blur of red and black with yellowish brown on my back.

**HINATA'S POV~**

The girl stood in the wind her hair swaying aroud as if in a majestical dance, one hand outstretched towards the boy who had been there a second ago but now only leaves and a slight breeze was left. She put her bow across her back and her arrows in her quiver and walked back home with the dead rabbit held by it's ears. It's blood long since drained out onto the dirty ground where it had been shot, she entered the 'Village hidden in the leaves' and went back to her apartment to make rabbit soup. Hinata liked to catch and make her own food so that she didn't have to spend as much money as usual and it helped if she was on a mission and needed to cook for her team-mates she could easily catch and cook food for everyone without any trouble.

**GAARA'S POV**

I sat in my cave\den and ate the cooked rabbit slowly savouring the taste since I hadn't had a proper meal in days, my kunai knives didn't serve as good hunting tools when trying to catch a rabbit or the ever eluded deer that seem to have a knack for hiding. I just sighed to myself as I thought about the stranger I had seen in the woods, it had been ages since I had felt any emotion let alone shock.

**I had to learn more about her.**

_**Will continue if I get reviews ;3**_


End file.
